Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Mortar Lances Pardon me, but why exactly is the "Mortar Lances" page on the chopping block? Has it been rolled in with normal lances and I'm just out of the loop? RedShocktrooper 20:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... I did it during the time when pretty much just me around so I didn't tell anyone else. Sorry about that. But since I divided weapons from different games into different pages, I felt like Mortar Lance and AT Lance articles are too short and merged them up. But if you think we should split up mortar and at lance again, that's good too, I have no objection. 00:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, mind you Mortar Lances and AT-Lances are very different and do two different jobs. I'd figure that it isn't like Rifles and Advanced Rifles where they're similar enough to be lumped together, similar to how we haven't (at least, yet) lumped the stand-alone Grenade Launchers from VC1 in with their Advanced Rifle counterparts. RedShocktrooper 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, but at the same time, we have AT sniper rifles grouped together with sniper rifles and auto sniper rifles. Besides, mortar lances and AT lances are equipped by the same class in VC1 and VC3. To think a about it, would it be best to split the weapons of a class to different articles? 19:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Consider the fact that the only thing that really makes an AT rifle different from a regular sniper rifle is what it's good against. The Mortar Lance operates utterly differently from the standard lances, even if they are equipped by the same class more often than not. Unlike, say, Scout's rifles (which I hear in VC3 have been rolled back into one class, making Advanced Rifles usable to normal Scoots again) where it's just "The regular thing with something extra", there is a none too minute difference between the operation and use of the two lance types. RedShocktrooper 00:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't see much difference to be honest. The only difference is how the projectiles fly which is similar to the difference between Submachine Guns and Machine Guns. The warheads are fired from the type of weapon which even have the same name. Anyway, I don't see how we can settle this matter with just 2 of us, so I'll wait for others' opinion. 01:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Guys, we need your opinions on this. 01:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well since Mortar lancers are now just an add on in the Mortar tree I guess we can save room, Mortars were just a single unit in VC2 unless sega turns them into a whole unit again I think they should be lumped with Lancers, Until VC 6 when they do return as a whole unit.Commissar88 01:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I personally think while mortar lances are differant in firing mechanism, they should still be grouped under the 'Lances' name as for the whole, they are used by lancers and are also just a anti-infantry lance instead of an anti-tank lance. Roebot56 07:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I think of the same thing? Mortarer is still in Lancer class. But what I concern is that it is the same about rifle and sniper rifle. But well, I think so. Merging it is OK perhaps? I just... erm... doubt... not good in modern weaponry designs.... sorry.... But if everyone says OK, then it is OK. Prince of Ice 01:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like the matter is settled then? 16:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC)